


Post-Explosion Declaration

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 August 2006 for <a href="http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile">geniusartist</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Post-Explosion Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniusartist).



> Written on 28 August 2006 for [geniusartist](http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile).

_It's not permanent, Potter_.

"Get out of my head, you arse!"

 _No. As empty as it is, I'm comfortable here_.

"Sod off."

 _Difficult to do that without help, brat_.

"PAEDOPHILE."

 _Stop shouting_.

"HOW THE FUck am I supposed to know if I'm shouting?"

 _Well done, and I hardly think shagging a man of twenty-five makes me a paedophile_.

"Who's ShaGGING? WE'RE NO—not shagging."

 _That is because of your unceasing whinging of the past few days. It's not attractive_.

"Arse."

 _Idiot_.

"Damn it, Severus, I can't stand this another minute!"

 _Then do something to take your mind off your ears. I could hold them for you while you sucked_ —

"FUCK YOU! If you think I'm going to—"

"ENOUGH!"

"Stop yelling at—hey, you're yelling at me! You're yelling and I can hearmph!"

~*~

"I told you it wasn't permanent."

"Oh."

"What now?"

"I was hoping it was."

"Brat. Of course . . . of course it is."

 _You're blushing, Severus_.

"Get out of my head, Po—Harry."

"Why? Ready for another go?"

"Get my potion and we'll see."

"Hell, Severus—if I get your potion, it really will be permanent."

 _So be it_.

"I love you, too."


End file.
